chuggingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
DVDs
There is a wide variety of Chuggington DVDs from around the world. British/Canadian/Austrailian DVDs '1) Let's Ride The Rails!' * Braking Brewster (Episode 5) * Clunky Wilson (Episode 3) * Koko On Call (Episode 19) * Hodge and the Magnet (Episode 6) (UK Only) * Can't Catch Koko (Episode 1) * Old Puffer Pete's Tour (Episode 11) '2) Action Stations' * Jet Pack Wilson (Episode 46) * Brewster to the Rescue (Episode 40) * Wilson and the Wild Wind (Episode 44) * Zephie Ace Reporter (Episode 29) * Mtambo's Amazing Adventure (Episode 37) * Action Brewster (Episode 16) '3) Wheels To The Rails' * Bang Klang Wilson (Epsiode 10) * Frostini's Fruit Fandango (Episode 28) * Zephie's Zoomaround (Epsiode 18) * Nurse Wilson (Episode 36) * Wilson and the Paint Wagon (Episode 41) * Brewster's Little Helper (Episode 47) * Koko Takes Charge (Episode 49) * Wilson's Paper Trail (Episode 50) '4) Chuggers On Safari' *Mtambo's Royal Tour *Brewster Goes Bananas *Wilson and the Elephant (Episode 2) *Koko and the Squirrels (Episode 7) *Brewster and the Dragon *Zephie's Monkey Buisness *Wilson's Wacky Tour '5) It's Training Time (DVD)' *Watch Out Wilson *Wilson's Smooth Moves *Training Time, Harrison *Wilson Gets a Wash *Eddie Finds Time *Koko and the Tunnel '6)That's the Ticket' *The Chugger Championship *Helpful Hodge *Cool Wilson *Brewster's Hobby *Wilson and the Ice Cream *Wake Up Wilson *Koko Pulls it Off *Snowstruck Wilson '7) Traintastic Crew' *Late Again Eddie *Inspector Emery *Outward Bound Olwin *Old Puffer Pete's Big Show *Famous Emery *Hodge's Secret '8) Rattling Rivets' *Rock-A-Bye Chatsworth *Old Puffer Pete's Firebox *Poor Old Puffer Pete *Brewster Knows Best *Bubbly Olwin '9) Honking Horns!' *Honk your Horns (Badge Quest) '10) All Buckled Up!' *Rock-A-Bye Chatsworth *Old Puffer Pete's Firebox *Poor Old Puffer Pete *Brewster Knows Best *Bubbly Olwin *Koko's Puppy Training This DVD seems to be a re-release of 'Rattling Rivets'. '11) Chug-A-Sonic' *Stunt Brewster *Light, Camera, Action Chugger *Hodge and the Chugnav *Brewster Meets the Mayor *Toot's Tall Tale *Undercover Action Chugger *Movie Maker Brewster '12) Icy Escapades' *Wilson's Icy Escapade *Heave Ho Harrison *Frostini's Meltdown *Chilly Chuggers *Hodge Sails Away *Special Helper Wilson *Magnetic Wilson Other Releases *The Complete First Series Boxset *''Chuggers to the Rescue'' was released in Canada with the British voiceovers. Gallery Let'sRidetheRailsUKDVD.jpg|Let's Ride the Rails UK DVD ActionStationsDVD.jpg|UK Action Stations WheelstotheRailsUK.jpg|UK Wheels to the Rails UKChuggersonSafari.jpg|UK Chuggers on Safari dvd6.jpg|UK That's the Ticket dvd7.jpg|UK Traintastic Crew UKRattlingRivetsDVDwithDiecastChampionshipPufferPete.jpg|UK Rattling Rivets with Diecast Chugger Championship Puffer Pete Let'sRidetheRailsAustralianDVD.jpg|Australian Let's Ride the Rails ActionStationsAustralianDVD.jpg|Action Stations Australian DVD WheelstotheRailsAUS.jpg|Australian Wheels to the Rails ChuggersonSafariDVDAustralian.jpg|Chuggers on Safari Australian DVD It'sTrainingTimeAustralianDVD.jpg|It's Training Time Australian DVD That'stheticketAustralianDVD.jpg|That's the Ticket Australian DVD TraintasticCrewAustralianDVD.jpg|Australian Traintastic Crew RattlingRivetsAustralianDVD.jpg|Rattling Rivets Australian DVD HonkingHornsAustralianDVD.GIF|Honking Horns Australian DVD dvd1.jpg|Canadian Wheels to the Rails dvd2.jpg|Canadian Action Stations dvd3.jpg|Canadian Wheels to the Rails dvd4.jpg|Canadian Chuggers on Safari dvd5.jpg|Canadian It's Training Time! ChuggersToTheRescueCanada.jpg|Canadian Chuggers to the Rescue BestOfChuggingtonCanada.jpg|Treehouse Canada Best of Chuggington CompleteSeries1BoxsetChuggingtonPrototype.jpg|Prototype Season 1 DVD Completeseries1boxset1.jpg|Official Chuggington Season 1 DVD Chug-a-SonicUKDVD.JPG|Chug-a-Sonic UK DVD with Diecast Action Chugger American DVDs 1. Let's Ride the Rails: *Braking Brewster *Clunky Wilson *Can't Catch Koko *Old Puffer Pete's Tour *Koko on Call *Hodge and the Magnet : 2. Chuggers to the Rescue *Jet Pack Wilson *Brewster to the rescue *Wilson And the wild wind *Zephie Ace reporter *Mtambo's amazing adventure *Action Brewster 3. It's Training Time *Training Time Harrison *Wilson gets a wash *Koko and the tunnel *Watch out Wilson ! *Wilson's smooth moves *Eddie finds time 4. The Chugger Championship *The Chugger Championship *Helpful Hodge *Cool Wilson *Brewster's hobby *Wake Up Wilson *Koko pulls it off 5. Brewster's Little Helper *Brewster's little Helper *Koko takes Charge *Zephie's Zoomaround *Brewster knows best *Nurse Wilson *Wilson and the paint wagon 6. Wilson and the Ice Cream Fair *Wilson and the Ice Cream *Frostini's fruit fandango *bang klang Wilson *Frostini's Meltdown *Koko's Puppy Training *Brewster and the Dragon 7. Traintastic Adventures *The Brewster Booster *Koko"s new Look *Lights, Camera, Action Chugger *Wilson and the Steam Team *Stunt Brewster *Hodge and the Chugnav dvda1.jpg dvda2.jpg dvda3.jpg chuggingtonchuggwerchampionshipdvd.jpg Let'sRidetheRailsAmericanDVDwithSoundBook.jpg|With Sound book Capture4-1-.jpg|Brewster's little helper|link=dvds Wilsonandtheicecreamdvd.jpg Other Countries The DVDs are also manufactured in another countries and languages. Category:Merchandise Category:Episodes with Merchandise Category:Merchandise Category:DVDs